Do I Need A Miracle?
by indiangirl2008
Summary: [MIRACLE] HIATUS! Chyenne Rift is from Florida and doesn't think that she needs a miracle, but one guy will change her thoughts. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! CHAPTER ONE EDITED!
1. intro

**Here's my next story, but I'm not done with Age of a Miracle. Hope you enjoy.**

Cheyenne Rift is 19 years old from Key West, Florida. She has brown hair that has bright blond and brown highlights from the ocean and bright hazel eyes that show what she's feeling or thinking. She moved to Minnesota for college in hoping to find who she is and what she wants to do with her life instead of surfing. She works at the student restraint and a local bar and grill down the road. She doesn't have many friends except for the people that work at both of her jobs.

I know this is a lame start but instead of starting off I think it's best you know who your reading about. Hope you'll enjoy this new story.

**Icesk8er7-08**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is my second story and I know that I'm not done with the first it's just on temp. hiatus until I get inspiration. I hope you like this as much as the first.**

_EDITED!_

**

* * *

Chapter 1.**

_Early June, 1979. Joe's Bar and Grill._

"Surfer your section just filled up!" yelled one of the bar tenders.

"Coming right up!" Cheyenne (a.k.a: Surfer) yelled from the back where she entered.

"Are we really getting busy?" Cheyenne asked as she stepped to the front.

"Yep, four party groups called in saying that they will be here in now less then an hour. Get ready for some fun!" The bartender said and clapped her hands. Everyone, especially the lady bartenders loved the attention they would get from the college boys.

_

* * *

One week later_

"Well it sure is quiet isn't it?" asked Sid while whipping down some glasses. Sid the manager would occasionally come out from his hiding place in the back and clean the bar up.

"Yep. I've never seen it like this." Cheyenne said while looking at the few customers scattered around the place.

"Well I'm out of here. I'll see you next week maybe." One of Surfer's friends said while grabbing her purse.

"Donna do you mind if you can drop this letter off tomorrow? I have double shifts and I'm afraid that I won't have time." Surfer asked handing her an envelope addressed to a Miami college.

"Sure. But one question Surf. Why do you keep writing to this guy if he doesn't reply?"

"Because I love him. I know that long distant relationships don't really work, but I'm willing to give this a try." Surfer said and looked at the few people in the bar.

"What ever. I'll drop it off while I go to the store." Donna said walking to the front door.

"Thanks." Surfer yelled after her.

The staff sat at the bar and just talked and occasionally went and served the few customers. They watched as two groups came in and took over the tables in Cheyenne's section.

"Well I'll be back. Has Susan showed up yet? My shift is almost over." Surfer said putting her apron on.

"Nope but she should be here soon." Sid said and headed to the back. Surfer looked at her other friend, Shelly, and shook her head. Cheyenne walked up to the table getting they're attention.

"What can I get you boys?"

"Pitchers of beers and please keep 'em coming." A light haired boy said.

"Kay. I'll be back." Surfer said and headed to the other table.

"Oh can I get a date from you?" asked the same guy.

"First what's your name?"

"Phil."

"Well Phil I don't date. I'll be back soon with those drinks."

Cheyenne walked over to the next table of guys and took their order.

"You're not from Minnesota are you?"

"Nope."

"OC is trying not to start anything. Really he isn't."

"He's not. Besides I don't care if he does." Surfer said and looked over at Jack O'Callahan.

"What's your name?" the guy named OC asked.

"SURFER STOP TALKING AND START WORKING! THERE'S MORE COMING IN!" Sid yelled from the doorway to the back.

"There you got my name. Do ya gents want beer or not?" Surfer asked.

"Yes and keep 'em coming we'll probably be here a while. By the way my names Rizzo."

"Nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

Cheyenne walked away and to the bar getting pitchers for the groups.

"So I see that you're talking to some guys huh? Do I need to remind you…" Shelley started saying with a wink.

"No you don't because I don't see anything in them and once I'm out of college and finding what I want to do with myself I'll be happy. I don't need to reminded that I have someone back home waiting for me to make my decision."

Cheyenne walked back to both tables and put their pitchers down before being stopped by her manager.

"Surf, Susan just called in sick. Can you please take her shift? I have no one to cover it." Sid begged her.

"Yeah sure. BUT YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!" she yelled while he went in the back.

When Cheyenne's extra shift ended she went to the back to get her purse and book bag.

"See you tonight boss. Remember I don't work tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Sid said looking over the payroll book.

Cheyenne walked out and walked fast up the sidewalk to the dorms. When she got inside she searched for her key but couldn't find it.

"Damn it where'd it go?" She whispered.

"Is everything alright miss?" a voice from behind her.

"Oh hey Rizzo. Yeah everything's fine except I can't find my key and my room mate isn't here."

"Well is this it? I found it by the front door when I came in."

Cheyenne put the key in the lock and turned it.

"Thank you so much Rizzo."

Cheyenne stood on her toes and kissed Rizzo on his cheek before going into her room. Rizzo stood outside her door with a slight blush on his face and walked away.

**

* * *

I felt this was kinda lame but I'm trying to do something different. Let me know if you have any suggestions on this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you darkdestiney2000 for reviewing. Sorry if it was a little confusing I had a hard time starting it. I hope this one will be better.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2.**

Throughout the week, Cheyenne started to get to know the guys more and more. She would always make sure that they were served well and in turn they would always sit in her section. When she would be at the student restraint a couple of the guys would come and eat with her on her lunch breaks. It was then that they found out that she had a boyfriend in Florida and that they were still going strong.

"It's amazing that you're trying to keep and relationship together when you could've stayed there with him." Mac said.

"I just don't want to be a house wife or just surf the rest of my life. I want to travel and enjoy the life I have while I'm young. Besides I really don't know what I want to do with my life. I'm just taking extra classes to learn."

"What can you do that doesn't involve school?" Pav asked.

"Well surfing and swimming; those are my strong points. I've never really been into anything else then those."

"Not even hockey?" Mac asked.

"I never watched hockey. My brothers and sisters and I would just surf our hearts out."

"Well you're going to have to come to a couple of our games; then maybe the Olympics. I think you'll really like it." Pav said.

"Maybe so. Well I need to get back to work. I'll see you guys later."

Cheyenne got up and went back to the counter and got orders down before going into the back to clean up a little.

"Surfer you got a letter!" yelled the manager from his office.

Cheyenne ran to his office hoping that it was Jeff. When she got the letter it wasn't from Jeff, but from her family. She opened it and sat down to read it.

_Dear Chey,_

_Hope you're having a good time up in Minnesota and in school. I just wanted to tell you that Joe and his wife Cassie had a little girl. They wish that you where down here to see her. She has Cassie's black hair, but Joe's blue eyes. She's very tiny and her two brothers can't wait to see her and you. Bobby and Sydney are really missing you in the mornings. Nothings the same without you! By the way how's Jeff? We haven't heard from him in a long time. Are things going ok with you and him?_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Cheyenne looked over it again and laughed. 'This family is just getting bigger and bigger. God we could have our own city with everyone in it.'

* * *

(Later that night)

Cheyenne was walking around outside and didn't know that she was being watched. Before she headed back to her dorm, she spotted Rizzo and a couple of the other guys chuckling outside a door.

"What's going on here?" Cheyenne asked coming up behind them.

"Shush we're trying to wait until Morrow is asleep." Jack said trying to stay quiet.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Suter's going to get his shaving cream and we're going to make him spread it all over his face."

"My God you guys are evil."

After Cheyenne said that the door opened and Suter waved them in. The other guys had Cheyenne come in to help with everything. When Bah put enough in Morrow's hand that Buzz opened he grabbed a small pillow feather and handed it to Cheyenne.

"You want me to run this down his face?" Cheyenne whispered.

The guys nodded their heads while trying to control the chuckles. Cheyenne shuck her head and slowly ran the feather over his forehead. He didn't move much so she did it again. This time he smacked his head and shaving cream went everywhere.

"Thank God he's a heavy sleeper." Whispered Suter.

They put more cream in his hand and Cheyenne kept tickling his face until his face and more was completely covered in it. Suter grabbed the can and put it away and hid the feather under his bed while getting the other guys out of the room.

"You guys are so mean." Cheyenne said in-between laughs.

"I know. Hopefully he won't find out who did it." Buzz said.

"Wait does Suter sleep hard at night?"

"I think so. Why what are you thinking?" Bah asked.

"Let's wait a little while longer and do the same thing to him and make it look like it wasn't his idea."

"I like her thinking." Jack said.

* * *

(The next morning)

When Cheyenne left to go to class, she heard the guys laughing down the hall. Before she got there Buzz came up to her and laughed while trying to tell her what happened.

"Buzz what's the matter?"

"You know when we put the shaving cream on them last night? Well when they woke up it wasn't just on their faces it was everywhere."

"Oh no. Do they know it was us?"

"I don't know." Buzz said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I need to go. I have classes to go to. I'll see you guys later and hopefully without the shaving cream."

**

* * *

Sorry this is really short but I just wanted to update sooner then later.**

**A/N: I'm just going to tell you Cheyenne's brothers and sister's names and ages so you won't get confused. Joe: 25; Susan: 24; Kelly: 21; Bobby: 19; Sydney: 19; Cheyenne: 19; Michael: 16; Jake: 14; Skylar: 10; Taylor: 10; Chloe: 6; Andrew: 4.**


End file.
